detoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Down Syndrome
The extra chromosome 21 in Down Syndrome produces an imbalance in DNA-regulated products which leads to harmful levels of various chemicals. Toxins that may occur in higher levels in individuals with Down Syndrome include: * Hydrogen Peroxide "from over-expressed SOD-1 on the 21st chromosome which causes excessive apoptosis" Fowkes, Steven, Answer to "Can people with Syndrome have a high IQ?". Quora. 26 Feb 2016. https://www.quora.com/Can-people-with-Downs-syndrome-have-a-high-IQ Nutrients that may help with Down Syndrome include: * For thyroid support: ** Selenium: *** "increasing Se levels via one Brazil nut day supplementation was associated with improvement in thyroid hormone levels in HD patients, although the amount of Se given was not able to restore T3 to normal levels." Barcza Stockler-Pinto, Carrero JJ, De Carvalho Cardoso Weide, Franciscato Cozzolino SM, Mafra D. "Effect Of Selenium Supplementation Via Brazil Nut (Bertholletia Excelsa, Hbk) On Thyroid Hormones Levels In Hemodialysis Patients: A Pilot Study." Nutr Hosp. 2015 Oct 1;32(4):1808-12. doi: 10.3305/nh.2015.32.4.9384. https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/26545554 *** For adults, 3-4 Brazil nuts per day recommended if trying to treat Hypothyroidism. Experience of a friend, in conjunction with many other dietary changes ** Camel Milk: *** "Camel milk is nutrient dense, containing higher amounts of potassium, iron, and vitamin C compared to cow’s milk." Izabella Wentz. Benefits of Camel Milk in Hashimoto’s Hypothyroidism. 2 Jan 2017. thyroidpharmacist.com. *** "Camel milk contains T4 and T3 hormones and may support thyroid hormone levels." Although "human milk also contains T3 and T4," and "researchers have stated that it is not relevant to human infants," thyroid levels may actually be significant because levels change with time and thus may be by design: "The levels of thyroid hormones in camel milk are highest within 30 days of giving birth. On average, camels lactate for 9 months to one year." *** Camel milk can also reduce food intolerances. In a study of 8 children with severe allergies to cow milk who consumed raw camel milk exclusively for 2 weeks, all subjects saw their food tolerances eliminated: "Within 4 days all symptoms had disappeared. No recurrence of the allergic reactions was reported." Shabo Y, Barzel R, Margoulis M, Yagil R. Camel Milk for Food Allergies in Children.'' 2005;7(12):796-798.'' The authors of this study suggest that camel's milk is effective because it does not cause the allergic reactions that cow milk did for these children, and contains antibodies small enough to enter the bloodstream. *** Our own experience is that camel milk may contribute to painful constipation. Wentz reported that camel milk caused her daughter to "form stools for the first time pretty much ever," which also suggests a hardening effect (desirable in her case). This may be because camel milk has about twice the protein content of other milks and too much protein can cause constipation Causes and mechanism: * Down syndrome is caused by three copies of chromosome 21. The extra proteins generated (overexpressed) from the DNA in this chromosome throw off the balance of many chromosomes throughout the genome. * Myelin sheaths in the brain are affected. "The authors Jose Luis Olmos-Serrano et al., [http://www.cell.com/neuron/abstract/S0896-6273(16)00089-1 Down Syndrome Developmental Brain Transcriptome Reveals Defective Oligodendrocyte Differentiation and Myelination. Neuron. Volume 89, Issue 6. February 2016] speculate that poor myelination may underlie the problems with learning, memory, and age-related neurodegeneration that characterize DS."Pamela J. Hines, et al. Myelination defects in Down syndrome. Science. Vol. 352, Issue 6286, pp. 669-670. DOI: 10.1126/science.352.6286.669-e. 6 May 2016. ** There are various treatments available for myelination problems Jospeh Cohen. Top 55 Ways to Increase Myelin Naturally (and surprising facts). Selfhacked.com. Updated June 2017 References